Promise Me
by ShyAngelDust
Summary: Fear will arise with it's birth,the tears that will come to destroy or save the world and when everything is done there will be no more" Sasunaru,boy to boy love...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto…I wish I did somehow…This is just the product of my Yaoi fan girl mind…hehehehehe…Enjoy anyway this is my second SauNaru fanfic.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May 1845

Inside of an obscure room, silent reign, it was nearly impossible to see something inside nor even sounds were heard, but if one really tried to listen there was a sign of life inside the room, someone was sitting in the only existing chair there was, his breath came in a fast and heavy pace making his chest come up and down quicker than a normal one, he opened his eyes and one by one the candles on the walls lit up and the iron door in front of him opened up to show that there were five people waiting, slowly they got inside and kneeled in front of the man sitting on the chair.

"Have you called me to your thy presence my Lord?" the man nearest to the chair spoke.

"It's time, the bearer has been born"

"Yes my Lord, tell me where and he shall be yours"

A hand was lifted and when its fingers opened a crystalline ball appeared floating above it, slowly spinning until it stopped in the Wind Kingdom displaying a path that the being known as the bearer had been taking for the last few days, suddenly the ball disappeared, exploding in the air in microscopic particles. Eyes looked surprised with the sudden disappearance, but that was all the information that could be given for now, the old man on the chair started to cough heavily and four women materialized beside him and started to chant with their hands above him, after a few minutes of coughing and struggling to breath again the old man opened his eyes and suddenly grabbed the hands of the two women nearest to him and they started to scream loudly as a strong wind became to be felt inside the room and the candles went off, then a thud was heard as the candles lit up by themselves again, the body's of the two women were now on the floor totally dried out, lifeless.

"I can't keep on doing this, it strains me too much" the man on the chair said as if he was talking like he just came from a horse ride, he looked younger and stronger now, but still his hands were shaking and he cursed.

"Only the bearer can fully cure me"

The younger man near his chair approached and took the older man's hand and kissed it.

"Lord Danzo, your pain will soon be over, the Wind Kingdom is small and it will be easy to find the bearer , please don't push yourself too much, just rest a bit more and soon your will be back to be the great ruler you were on your young age"

A hand came to touch Sai's head and Danzo closed his eyes and a glow could be seen surrounding their bodies and as the eyes of everyone else in the room watched , the glowing became stronger and in an explosion of lights it was gone, when the hand of the old man was removed, it could be noticed that his old appearance had returned and the heavy breathing was once more upon him, Sai opened his eyes and kissed the man's hand once again.

"My Lord"

"Go faster then before with this gift I gave you, bring the bearer to me"

"Thy wish shall be granted" Sai said standing and turned to leave the room, followed by the other four men.

Danzo looked to the two women that still stood beside him and automatically they raised their hands above him and stared chanting as the room slowly became dark again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 1846

If someone stood on the top of a mountain and looked down to the horizon that person would see that the mountains around were covered by flowers of all kinds, sizes and colors, it was a sight that would take anyone's breath away, the sun was almost reaching its full way behind the line of the mountain making its final rays reach everything around, the small particles of dust could be seen thru the air, slowly floating on that summer afternoon, birds singed and flied from one place to another, in a endless chase.

A pair of blue eyes followed one of the rays that went straight to a city bellow, it had buildings of all sizes and shapes, people went and come on the streets, some of them talking to each other or just smiled as they passed by a friend, old people were swiping the front of their places, mothers and children walked holding hands, youngsters laughed while chasing each other, the city was full of life inside a giant wall that surrounded it, that wall for the people of Konoha meant safety, but the for the woman standing on the mountain, that wall meant that soon her life would be covered by shadows of the past and once again her dreams and hopes would have to be left behind and she would live a life of lies and envy, a life where what a woman said or thought meant nothing to anyone, even if she had married a noble man she still would be no one in their eyes and as she kept her eyes in the horizon, few strands of her hear fell from the cloak she wore and went to land in the face of the child that was on her arms, then the most beautiful cerulean eyes opened and a smile greeted her, the child kept smiling at her but the he stopped as if feeling that something was wrong his face became confused and sad, tears started to form in his eyes but the woman soothed him stopping him from shedding the them.

"Don't cry little one" she said taking the strands of hair and made circles on his face, the baby giggled and stretched his hands to get her hair, she smiled and at least for few seconds she forgot what was to come the time she went down that mountain and crossed the gates of the majestic city, a thought crossed her mind and for a split of second she glanced behind her, nobody was there, _'Maybe this is my chance' _but as soon as she turned around and put a foot forward, within a blink of an eye a man stood in front of her.

"I don't think it's a good idea" he said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"You know I can't go back" she said not startled by the sudden appearance.

"You can't but you will, you know there is no way that I would let you escape" he said closing the book that was on his hands, showing that he wasn't joking.

Kushina had know the man in front of her for too long, she knew that once he got orders he would make sure that they were fulfilled , she knew that it didn't matter to him that she was the mother of the heir to the throne of Konoha, orders were orders as far as he knew, Kakashi Hatake was one of the most important followers of the King, his place as the royal advisor was in his possession for decades, but once he was called by the King to take a mission his gentle manners would disappear giving way to a cold blooded killer, never was it know that he came home defeated from a mission or a fight, Kushina looked to the child in her arms and kissed him tenderly covering him from the wind that was now stronger, the sun was gone now and the fireflies were out, it had been almost 10 months since he was born, they had been hiding in all the places they could, when the word was given that the bearer had been born, people started to seek for them since they believed the child was cursed, until they were found by Kakashi during a escape and brought back to Konoha

"It's time to go"

She turned to him with pleading eyes but all she saw there was coldness, the same coldness that soon she would be facing in a higher grade behind the walls of Konoha.

She reached for the small weapon she had under her sleeve and watched as Kakashi started to walk away not waiting for her, she slowly pulled it out but was stopped when the silver haired man was suddenly surrounded by four more men that just materialized beside him.

"We came by the orders of the King to escort you three inside the city; people are starting to become restless with the news of the bearer's arrival in Konoha" the one who seemed to be their leader spoke.

"Very well" Kakashi said looking at Kushina and the men positioned themselves around her and then they started to walk slowly down the hill in the direction of the city's great wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 1…

Please review…

REVIEW!!!!!!

Thanks….


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Promise Me… Thanks and here we go…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As they approached the wall of Konoha, Kushina looked around by the corner of her eyes and continued to elaborate an escape, but if before it was remote now it would be an even more impossible situation with five men guarding her and as they stopped in front of the wall, she held her breath when she saw the familiar door up close after so many years, memories came crushing to her and she held her baby closer, tucking the soft blanket around his tiny body.**

**She watched as the door slowly opened, showing two lines of villagers who had been waiting since they heard about the bearer's arrival, slowly their group walked down the path leading to the King's residence, passing by all the people who had their eyes glued on the figure of Kushina and her baby, the most indignant ones spoke loud enough for their words to be heard by Kushina, she covered her baby's face so it couldn't be seen, she kept her head down and followed the feet of Kakashi who was walking in front of her, but still looked around by the tail of her eyes for a chance of escape, the villagers started to become more aggressive and some stepped out of line but went back at once when they saw Kakashi's eyes on them, every now and then another one did the same and pointed his finger at Kushina while shouting together with so many other voices around them, when another villager tried to approached the group with something hidden under his sleeve calling the full attention of the five men, that was when Kushina took the chance to flee, she pushed her way thru the mass of people that were in her route of escape, curling herself to protect the body of her child, receiving some punches and kicks during doing that, when she was near a house that blocked her way she felt a sting on her left arm but didn't pay attention to it and jumped as high as she could to climb to the house's roof, she moved as fast as possible because she knew she was being chased, even if her child was born only ten months ago she was still in good shape and doing so many maneuvers was easy for her, using the shadows that were all over the village she hide on a tree top and waited to see Kakashi and his men, as the five figures passed by the tree she was, she looked in between the branches to find a already closed gate, the night was getting colder and there was no moon which helped her on hiding, she stayed as quiet as possible elaborating what to do for the next few hours, she had come into the village covered by her cloak which meant the villagers wouldn't recognize her, but if she still did try to go out without it, she was sure to be capture by the King's guards, she looked around and tried to find a better place to hide but suddenly her left arm went numb and she grabbed the branch with her legs, but then her left leg went numb too and as she struggled to don't fall off the tree, she heard a voice.**

"**That sure took long"**

**Kushina was now hanging up side down with one leg hocked on the branch and her right arm holding tightly to her baby, she looked to the spot from where she heard the voice coming from and saw a shadow detached itself from the many shadows around her, then there was a young man looking at her, he had white hair tied up at the back of his nape and eye glasses, he approached the tree Kushina was and looked to the now uncovered face of the child she had on her arm.**

"**So this is the bearer…" he said lifting his hand to touch the golden locks.**

"**Don't touch him!" another voice came from the darkness of the night and Kabuto froze, a pale looking man approached them and helped Kushina to get down the tree and sit on the ground.**

"**I apologize for my apprentice's behavior" he said slightly bending to Kushina "A royal child is never supposed to be touched without consent".**

"**You think you can fool me?" She said with menacing eyes.**

"**I know I did terrible things in the past, but time has changed me" he said kneeling near Kushina "I can be your most reliable ally when time comes" he whispered to her ear.**

**Kushina looked at him in the dark and noticed the smile he had, his eye never left hers as he stood up and went to stand few feet away, just then Kakashi appeared from another tree top and fixed on both men near Kushina.**

"**Orochimaru" **

"**Kabuto paralyzed her, now it will be easier to do your job" **

"**I had everything under control" Kakashi said getting close to Kushina checking on her condition, finding out that the left side of her body wasn't moving "You didn't have to use that method, it will take days for her to regain her movements" he said looking angrily to the pair standing, he didn't mention the excruciating pain that would follow the numbness of those days, like muscles twisting over and over in an endless cramp. **

"**The orders were to get them, didn't specify what way to use" Orochimaru said starting to walk away.**

"**Can you stand?" Kakashi turned to her and held her numb arm, forcing her to her feet, she lost her balance and hit the tree behind her with a strong thud, sliding down its trunk again.**

"**It hurts" she whispered in pain.**

**Kakashi waited for few minutes more and tried once again to take her up her feet still with no avail, he decided to stay a bit longer and wait for his companions, walking alone wasn't a very wise decision, as the minutes passed, one by one the four men appeared and Kakashi sent one of them to find help for Kushina, he came back with another advisor and he tenderly took the baby from her arms after assuring her that nothing bad would happen to her child and he waited for her to be lifted from the ground and they started to walk again in the direction of the palace, when the door was opened, the man holding the baby entered first followed by the rest of the group.**

**They were greeted by the guard captain Ibiki and they were led to the royal hall, where the King was waiting for them, as the doors opened, Kushina held her head up and put her most fierce face to meet the who had destroyed Minato's life.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The room was heavily decorated with gold; crystals and precious stones, there were candles everywhere on golden stands adorned with rubies and diamonds, vases made of marbles with plants were in line beside the pillars that led to the center of the room where four half naked women sat on a carpet surrounded by pillows of all colors, they laughed and held fruits on their hands while they listened to the man that sat on the golden chair on the center of the carpet, he stole a long kiss from one of the women and grabbed the wrist of the other one to get a bite of her apple, making its juice trace down her arm which he greedily licked with his tongue.**

**He stopped when he saw the only door in the room open and tilted his head to the side when he saw the faces that one by one came inside, first one of his advisers holding a child on his arms, then two guards, then Kakashi and then another two guards dragging a woman behind them which they dropped on the floor carelessly, his high priest had also entered the room with them together with his apprentice, one by one they fall on line and then kneeled, the King eyed the woman on the floor and looked to Orochimaru, ignoring her fierce glare.**

**He made a sign to the man with the baby and he slowly stood up and went to the King, removed the cover of the baby's head and kneeled again near the golden chair, the King smiled as his eyes saw the face of the bearer and looked again to Orochimaru, who approached the chair and bent over when the baby's belly was exposed to him, he looked closely to it and walked back to the line he was on and took a small knife he had on his belt and pocked Kushina strong enough for her blood to cover the knife's blade, he walked back to the baby carefully balancing the blood for it not to leave the blade.**

"**Please watch closely Your Majesty, it will last for only seconds" he said to the King as he placed the knife above the baby's belly, then he twisted his hand up and down, left and right while he whispered in a low tone and before everyone's eyes, the blood on the blade started to float on the air and formed a spinning circle of blood, then four large drops formed from the ball and dropped on the baby's belly, as soon as they reached the delicate skin, tow blues eyes opened in shock and the baby started to cry as loud as newly born as an ancient mark glowed on his belly.**

**The King's grin widened as the mark disappeared, his eyes filled with evil intentions, he sat back on his chair and Orochimaru and the advisor dropped back on their knees, he looked back to Kushina and there was victorious look on his face.**

"**You took good care of the bearer"**

"**His name is Naruto"**

"**The bearer is not supposed to have a name, nor love or knowledge…it's written and it shall be fulfilled"**

"**You should be the one who died, not the Queen; she would never allow that to happen to the child of her son" Kushina shouted and Naruto cry intensified.**

"**You know what to do with her" he looked to Kakashi ignoring the words of Kushina.**

**One by one, the men stood up and walked to the door, but Kushina fought to free herself and go to Naruto, during her struggle she was able to reach the foot of the man holding him.**

"**Please take care of him, I beg you" she said fighting back the tears on her eyes and stretched her hand to touch her baby's head, who was now quietly crying.**

"**Don't cry little one" she whispered, pushing herself with her good leg to get near, but before she was able to, her hair was violently grabbed by one of the guards and she was dragged out the room, her eyes locked on the child until the doors closed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter 2…**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crickets sang their songs in the darkness of the night as two people sat near a small fire that burnt it's life away, neither of them spoke, just their eyes watched the flames go up from it's source in different shapes, sizes and colors, one of the pair of eyes followed the path that a certain stick just started to draw in the sandy floor of that part of the forest, and the silence was finally broken.

"I don't understand Aniki, why me, there are so many others skilful warriors in the kingdom and they had to pick me" Sasuke said not minding to hide that his brother's discovery had deeply annoyed him.

"A decision that was taken even before your birth" Itachi said and made another line on the ground with the stick in his hand.

"You always say that, but there must be something else, anyone can do that job" the young raven turned his head away when he noticed that his brother didn't want to reply to his complains.

Itachi kept his gaze on the fire for more few minutes, deeply in silence, when he saw that Sasuke stood up and started to walk around the area, he throw sand on the small fire pit he had built a while ago, making Sasuke stare at him with a frown.

"We must go" the older raven said and picked up the few things he had brought with him on that journey, he looked around as if searching for something and approached slowly his younger brother and whispered something that made Sasuke's eyes get wider, and with his head down Itachi walked away followed by Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your majesty, I beg you" Iruka fell on his knees beside the basket where Naturo quietly slept. "If we keep doing this…he might not survive, it's too much pain…"

"I told you already to put him to sleep after we are done" Orochimaru waived his hand, cutting what Iruka was saying.

"But…" Iruka started to say.

"Stop it at once!" The King hissed as he hit both fists on the arms of his chair "I want results, not that!" he looked to the sleeping child in the basket with disgusted eyes.

It has been almost one month since they had got hold of the bearer and every evening, there were screams coming from the dungeon that was located behind the tower that was the residence of the citizens convicted from breaking the King's rules, the scream were muffled by the magic force field that Orochimaru put up every visit they paid there each evening, but for some more skilled soldiers they weren't secret at all, the feeling of knowing that death was being invited every evening into the castle's walls didn't amuse them but they had no power to stop the high priest's doing, so then every evening they saw three shadows walk thru the darkness of the night in direction of the dungeon and one by one they disappeared into the tower and as Kabuto closed the door behind him, they know that soon enough another poor soul was going to meet it's creator.

In the end of the second week Orochimaru went to the King's presence and triumphantly walked to the center of the room when he was called.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry for making you wait" he said when he saw the King's inquiring eyes.

Orochimaru turned and waived for Iruka to bring the basket near and he did with the help of Kabuto, the high priest saw the satisfied glance on the face of the King and smiled, when the basket was near the chair, the high priest removed the dark cover on it and instantly the satisfaction on his face evaporated and gave way to a snorted smile.

"How old?" he said between his teeth as he looked to Orochimaru.

"Two years, sire" the pale man answered bending himself.

"I thought I told you I wanted it to be done as soon as possible and that is all you have to show me after two weeks?"

"There is not enough sources, my Lord" the high priest keep his gaze on the floor.

"How many more do you need?"

"As many as possible your majesty, the younger the better" Orochimaru said licking his pale lips.

The King lifted his eyes from the high priest and looked at the guard captain and in a silent acceptance Ibiki left the room followed by four more men.

The next morning, Orochimaru sat on his chair while holding the paper that Kabuto had handled him few minutes ago and smiled while his eyes scanned the names of the villages that Ibiki had been the night before.

"_He really works fast_" The high priest thought.

"Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto spoke when he saw the pleased eyes of his teacher on the paper.

"Get the youngest prepared for this evening, make sure that the recipient is half awake…I want to see how he can handle that" the yellow eyes travelled to Kabuto as he said that.

"At once" then Kabuto left the room.

Orochimaru folded the paper and placed it inside the box beneath his chair, making sure it was safely locked away with magic, his yellow eyes scanned the room and he clapped his hands, a soft gust of air made the fine dust in the room's floor form a figure and in a matter of seconds the young face of a boy was defined from the dust, the figure approached the chair and kneeled before the high priest, the man pale hands held some of the black hair strands and then his fingers traveled to the smooth neck of the young boy, surrounding his nape and drawing him closer for a light kiss.

"Just a bit longer my dear…just a bit more of blood and we will be together"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji took a deep breath as he put the next book on the pile that he had formed since the time he and Sasuke had entered the castle's library, not far from him was the raven with his bangs covering his eyes as he bent over the book he was reading, he had been taking notes on a small piece of paper that he had on his hands, not even minding the constants complains Neji had been voicing out the last few minutes. Neji sat straight and stretched his arms above his head and then let his body fall on the floor with a loud thud, but still didn't get his friend's attention.

"Would you please remind me again for what do we need a vanishing spell?" He said without looking to his companion.

"Not now, I'm busy" Sasuke replied.

"We have been here for hours and we got nothing but piles of books everywhere" Neji continued ignoring what Sasuke had said.

"Hum, this is exactly what was asked by Kakashi …and spells like that are very useful when you need them" the raven replied putting the book on his hands on the pile next to him and turned to the shelf again and reached for another one.

"Spare me! I don't want to walk naked around the castle like what happened to Lee, he said he pronounced it right but his body didn't disappeared with his clothes, good thing his teacher was there to warm him"

"Still…it's useful" Sasuke said without looking up from the book he had already started to read.

Just then there was a gust of wind coming from the dark corridor going inside the library, startling both men sitting on the floor. Sasuke looked at Neji and made a sign as he slowly stood up and closed the door, Neji closed the only open window in the room and they silently looked around, both sharingan and byakugan activated, something shuffled behind one of the many reading chairs there were scattered inside the room, Neji lock his eyes there but he saw nothing, Sasuke saw his friend's puzzled face and his sharingan started spinning faster, when they got near enough to the chair, all they saw was a book that someone had forgot there on the floor, Sasuke reached to get it but his hands nudged on something on mid air and they both heard a soft wimp.

"What the hell is going on here?"Neji said as he intensified his byakugan and saw faint lines of a body circulation.

They froze when they saw drops of blood tainting the white marbled floor and before their eyes, small particles started to get together, of all colors here and there, coming together like butterflies on their mating season, the image forming moved again and another wimp came, within minutes the small figure of a child could be seen, the child had both hands stained with blood and also on the left cheek that was visible by now, the mass of blond hair had also some dried blood on it, the child looked no more than ten years old and had clothes that fitted for someone younger and seemed very scared to them, so they decided to walk away and let the child calm down for the while, just as they got near the piles of books the door swung pen and Kakashi came inside.

"Anything?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and looked up from the book he was reading.

"No sign of it" Sasuke said as he started to pick up the books one by one and put them back on the shelf being helped by Neji.

"The book has been taken from here yesterday, but don't worry, it's been already recovered" Kakashi said.

"You did this on purposed?" Neji glared at the elder turned sensei.

"I really think that a bit more of knowledge never hurt anyone" the silver haired man said innocently "And besides, the books look a little more arranged now"

There was a deadly silent on the air as two pairs of eye stared at the smiling elder, but before Neji or Sasuke had the chance to say something the door was once again opened and Ibiki, the guard captain got inside with a book on his hand and handed it to Kakashi ignoring everyone else I the room.

"Here is the stolen book, keep these doors locked, you know he doesn't need knowledge "he said to the elder without minding to show respect and left.

Kakashi closed the door and handed the book to Sasuke.

"Study it and remember"

"I pass, I don't want to end up like Lee" Neji retorted.

"Lee was planning to plant pranks by doing that, that's why it didn't work completely…you must have a pure intent if you want it to work"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked looking to the book on his hands.

"Like when you are running away from danger" Kakashi said and walked to the direction of the door with his book already in hand "And I think it's better to clean up that blood spot if you don't want that kid to be found" He said without turning back and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke and Neji looked down and saw that there was a single blood spot where Kakashi had been standing, he had deliberately kept it out of sight when Ibiki had come to return the book, maybe he wasn't as cold as stories would portray him. Sasuke put a book to cover the spot while Neji went to get something to wipe it out, after the spot was cleaned , Neji decided to leave and Sasuke went back on replacing the books on the shelf, he didn't mind being left alone there, with the words of Kakashi he had taken a certain curiosity on the child that was still behind the chair, and as he stayed there in front the shelf, he heard the small person crawl to each and every one of the windows as he was surely trying to find a escape route from the library, but Sasuke knew better, the only exit was by the door, at least for someone as small as that kid, since the window were as high as ten feet from the floor, he patiently waited for the kid's try to get to the door but I didn't come, so Sasuke slowly took a peek behind him and saw the biggest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen eyeing him from behind the chair, those eyes were showing fear when they were fixed on the raven, so he decided to do what his mother normally did to him when he did something wrong, he sat down on the floor and smiled to the kid, he wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, so he just tried to be speak nicely to the kid.

"Come here" he said waving his hands, but to no avail, he sat there remembering about what the guard captain had said, _"he doesn't need knowledge" _was he talking about that kid? So Sasuke stood up and took a book from the shelf behind him, something that would be easy for a kid to read, he went back near the chair and lye on his belly and started to read aloud for the child.

As the second page had been turned, he saw a small foot showing from behind the chair, then another, the bloody hand sliding on the arm chair and the kid went to his knees getting closer and closer, soon the kid was on his belly on the floor near Sasuke, curiously turning his head to see the pictures better, now Sasuke could see that the kid was a boy, he had bronzed skin, he often smiled and giggled, showing his white teeth, his eyes danced as he laughed and it sounded good on the raven's ears…he touched the golden hair and tried to take out the dried blood, but his attention was called when the kid wimped again and held his blooded hand with the other, Sasuke saw that there was a wound and it was swollen now, the kid looked at him as if he was asking for help and the raven took a small booklet form his back pocket and searched for something, then he took the kids hand and closed his eyes, whispering ancient words, a heat involved their hands for few minutes until Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly as he heard footsteps on the corridor, his sharingan unconsciously activated, but the noises passed by and he looked again to the boy in front of him and for his surprise the kid jumped on his legs and looked so close to his face that Sasuke felt like he had been swallowed by the deep blue sea, and as azure eyes looked into his, the amazement could be seen on the kid's face as he looked to the raven's eyes on all possible directions, never letting go a inch from his position, Sasuke deactivated the sharigan and saw the face of sadness from his new friend, he activated it again and saw the bronzed face brighten up again as he did it. Sasuke was about to say something when the door once again was open and this time the elder Iruka came in.

"There you are! Come here, we must go" he said and grabbed the kid in his arms, he made a thank you nod to the raven and left.

The young raven stayed there on the floor sitting for how long he didn't know, just one thing on his mind, that sudden encounter with someone so unique and beautiful, the blue eyes of the kid still lingered in his memory, Sasuke looked to his hand and saw that there was blood on it, he started to stand up but as soon as he was on his feet, he felt dizzy in such way that he only had the time to get near the chair and hold thigh to it, his head badly spinning, every inch of his body hurt, Sasuke felt a chill going down his spine and when he tried to move again, he met the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bird sat on the window and a pair of ebony eyes narrowed, the creature started to sing not minding the man's presence beside him, the song echoed inside the room that had white walls and high large windows, it also called the attention of the other man that was there sitting near the bed where a young man lay asleep, the beautiful melody lasted for few minutes until the man started to move on the bed he lay.

"It was about time" Sasuke heard a voice near his bed.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" another voice said.

"Damm…" the raven complained when he tried to move, but fell down on the bed again "What happened?"

"That is what we would like to know, we found you unconscious in the floor of the library" Kakashi said leaving the chair he was on and approached the bed.

"You had blood on your hand too" Itachi said as he turned his eyes from the window to the bed where his younger brother was.

"Blood?' Sasuke said and looked to his hand puzzled.

"Care to say where you get that?" Itachi's gaze intensified as he watched that his little brother's face.

Sasuke eyes went to Kakashi and the gray haired man nod, showing that was okay to say what had happened.

"I was with Neji in the library looking for some book for Kakashi, when suddenly someone or something dashed into the room, I didn't noticed what or who it was, it was really fast, when we found out to be a small kid, Neji just left me there and I saw that the kid had a wound on him so I decided to help him with it, that is all"

Kakashi and Itachi eyed each other and Itachi jumped from the window to the ground, landing smoothly as a cat even if the window was a high as ten feet from the floor.

"That is all you can remember?" the older raven looked closer to his brother.

"Well, yes…why?" Sasuke replied a bit annoyed.

"For how long you held the kid's hand on yours?" Kakashi asked.

"A few minutes, since I had to take a better look to see exactly where the wound was"

"It is still slow" Kakashi spoke as he walked to the room's door and locked it.

"What is slow?" the voice of Sasuke sounded confused, his eyes going back and forth from his hand to his brother and Kakashi, but then he asked angrily again when he noticed that both his brother and Kakashi had suddenly decided to ignore him " What is still slow?"

"The boy you met this afternoon, he is not an ordinary boy" Itachi said as he started to get something on the pockets of his cloak.

"He looked normal for me, just that…" Sasuke started saying but then stopped.

"Just what little brother?"

"I could feel…" Sasuke held his head with his hands "There was so much pain…I could feel it when I held his hand, I mean…it sounds strange but…" his hands left his head and he looked at them as if hypnotized.

"That is the bond that you must share" Kakashi returned to the bed and sat beside Sasuke and secretly looked to Itachi, who slowly approached them.

"What bond?" Sasuke looked to Kakashi and by the minute he did that Itachi suddenly throw something to Kakashi then pounced Sasuke onto the bed and straddled him leaving no space for him to move, while Kakashi hurriedly opened the bottle Itachi had given to him, pouring something on his palms and started to make hands signs, which made the younger raven struggle even more for he know what was about to come, but even if he put all his strength to it, his older brother wouldn't budge an inch.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?... Wait! " Sasuke saw the hands of his teacher moving faster and faster, his eyes startled with the speed they were moving.

"Go to sleep again little brother" was the last thing Sasuke heard before his eyes were covered with Kakashi's hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad that you are doing well Sasuke" Ten Ten said as their group walked down the palace's hall, the day was beautiful and they had decided to go training.

"You really scared everyone when you were found in the library's floor" Kiba punched the arm of the young raven and received another one in response, making everyone laugh.

Sasuke looked up to sky and took a deep breath, he had been sick for almost two weeks, everyone said that he had become seriously ill upon their arrival in the palace, even Neji had also be brought to the palace's infirmary to take some treatment, ha had asked what had been the problem but no answer was given to him, just more medicine and orders on how to take them, so he just put the worry aside and gave up on finding the reason for his sudden illness. Now there he was getting the proper workout he needed after such long rest, and it would come in hand because he had talked to Itachi that morning and they had a mission to accomplished that would start after two days.

"Yo!" someone called the group from their fun moment; they all stopped and greeted the elder.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted and went to embrace the elder that she hadn't seen for days.

"How are things going?" he asked when the girl looked up to him still in his arms, his eye scanning every face on the group, but the gaze lasted longer when he saw young Uchiha.

"We are all fine, thank you" Shikamaru said and looked to the path that led to the training field, hoping that the boring chat would end soon.

"So I won't take your time then" Kakashi replied and smiled at Sakura, tousling her hair, the girl let go of him and joined the group had that started walking again.

They just had disappeared under the trees of the palace's garden when a shadow joined Kakashi.

"Things seen to be going well" he spoke as the shadow's form mixed with the vegetation of the place.

The figured just nodded and it dispersed within the green leaves of the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come little one…that is it…slowly, just take it slowly" a voice quietly sounded inside the dungeon of the palace as yellow eyes watched the first steps of the blond kid after another session of life force had finished.

Naruto had fallen many times on the rough ground of the room, wounds marking his knees and hands after each fall, but in matter of seconds they would heal and his bronzed skin would look as beautiful as always.

The high priest licked his lips when the young man fully stood up on his golden glory, the hair messed up, the spikes going in every direction, the full lips as red as ever, yellow eyes roamed up and down Naruto's body, making sure to don't miss one single spot, the lust clearly showing.

The blond had fallen again just as the door of the room opened and Iruka came in, holding a robe.

" Naruto!" Iruka run to him and covered his shivering body and held him close.

"Isn't it just perfect? In a short time he will be in the age size for the first training" the high priest said as he stood up and gathered the things he had used for the session, he knew that the eyes of Iruka were glued on him, he could feel how much he was hated by the elder, but he paid no attention to him.

"The day will come that you will pay dearly for all of this" Iruka said as he felt the lump body of Naruto on his arms, the kid had fallen asleep.

"Says who?" Orochimaru spoke without turning to look at Iruka.

Silence reign on the candle lighted room, but it was broken as Kabuto appeared from the shadows.

"My Lord, we can go now, the path is clear" kabuto said then he approached the figures of Iruka and Naruto.

"Don't touch him!" Iruka waved the young man's hand away and hugged Naruto even tighter.

"Let them be" the high priest finished collecting his tools and walked to the exit of the room, but before he opened the door, he turned to look once more upon the two men that were still on the floor, the flame of the candles flickering on his yellow eyes.

"He might be able to walk very soon, make sure to bring him to the King's presence by tomorrow morning"

"You dammed creature!" Iruka let go of Naruto and dashed to the high priest direction, with a dagger on his hand, that had appeared from underneath his sleeve, but before he could lift it to his target, he was put down by Kabuto, who punched him hard on his ribs.

"How lame" Orochimaru chuckled and pushed the heavy door, then exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Geez, do you really had to do all of those things back there?" Kiba said looking at Shikamaru.

"Training is training"

"But it still hurts! Dammed!"

"Calm down you two, we must always do our best for the King, so there is no reason for petty fights" Sakura held the arm of Kiba making sure that he didn't lose his temper farther.

"If we don't hurry up, we will miss dinner!" Choji said as he started to push everyone on his path to move faster.

The group entered the palace's kitchen and everyone took their sit, talking about how the day was and their plans for the future.

"Hey, have you heard about the rumors?" Ten Ten whispered.

"What rumors?" Ino asked.

"Well, I heard someone saying that many kids have been found dead in the last few months, something very creep by the way"

"What is it creepy about their deaths?" Shikamaru cut in.

"Their bodies were found dry, with not even a single drop of blood in them" Ten Ten explained as looked to the face of everyone on the room.

"But exactly where those were found?" Sakura asked.

"Kids have been gone missing in the villages of different countries, but their bodies have been found again in another places, people are really mad at the happening, but there is no suspect until now"

"Until now no suspects" Chino muttered as he looked at Shikamaru who was now deeply thinking about what they heard from Ten Ten.

"Poor kids" Hinata said and she was embraced by Sakura that also looked at everyone in the room.

"There is no need to worry, I heard that Kakashi has been to those countries investigating all the happenings" Neji finally spoke.

"Also Guy sensei has been helping too!" Lee stood up.

"We just have to wait now" Shikamaru said as he noticed that the cooks were looking at them. "Is Sasuke already back from his mission with his brother?"

"No, it been almost a week since they left, but the due time for their mission is near" Sakura answered quietly, since she had also noticed the looks people around were addressing to them.

Shikamaru nodded slightly and continued to eat his dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say what, I finally was able to catch a fish after the whole day sitting on that dammed river bank" Sasuke throw everything he had on his hands on the floor and sat down beside Itachi who was now making fire for the night to come.

Itachi looked to the 'fish' his brother had mentioned and gave away a chuckle.

"What?" the younger raven said annoyed with the mocking from his brother.

"At least you did better than Dad" the older raven finally spoke.

"Yes" Sasuke replied as he looked to the fire.

Itachi's memories came washing over him, the times when they had gone out with their father for their first fishing lesson when they were kids, they always had so much fun doing that, even if they got nothing in the end of the day, because Sasuke always kept sliding into the water every time he wanted to look if they had got something on the hook, their father would rush into the water to get him out and all the fishes would be gone, night came and all they had gotten was something a bit bigger than a sardine. But even if they were close as a family, the Uchiha clan had problems with the people of Konoha and that slowly made them drift away from each other until when they no longer had time for anything that would make them get together as a happy family again, problems began to get worse to the point that they seldom saw their father home and when he came the only thing that they could hear was the fights that he and their mother had due the lack of time, time had passed fast and Itachi had to join their father in the family business of hunting down criminals, and by the time that Sasuke was also on the proper age to join them, the worse came to happen and their father was killed during a battle with one the law fugitives from Konoha, but before giving away his last breath, he told Itachi in few words what was to happen in the life of Sasuke, making the older raven wonder if he was hallucinating, but the light in the dark eyes of his father made him promise that he had to put up all walls he could to protect his little brother from such a painful fate.

Sasuke moved beside him and laid on the floor now, his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Sometimes I wonder, if he was still here"

"He would be proud, that I'm sure of" Itachi answered without looking to his brother.

"So would be Mom…" Sasuke said as he turned to his side, showing that he was going to sleep a bit before dinner time came.

"Take a rest little brother, we soon have to get back to Konoha" Itachi said as he stood up and got the fish Sasuke had brought back with him to prepare it for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 4….

Please review…

Thanks…


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was seated on the only chair in his room, he was staring at the floor as Iruka walked around him trying to find a way to make the blond forget what he had seen that morning thru his window, they still had to go to the King's presence and there was no way that he would like to know that Naruto had learned something, the carrier was never allowed to know anything of any kind.

"Listen, I know you really liked what you saw outside today, but you must not move like that anymore, do you understand?" the elder dropped to his knees and looked at the azure eyes hopeful that the young man in front of him had understood what he said.

Naruto looked up and smiled to his guardian, his blue eyes full of life and wonder for the world, he touched the hair of the other man and his smile deepened.

"Ruka"

"Please don't do that anymore okay?" a flash of happiness filled Iruka's heart as he heard Naruto talk again, even if it was his name said in a wrong way, at least that memory hadn't been taken away.

"Ruka" the blond spoke again.

"We must go now, they must be waiting for us" the elder said as he hurriedly put a cloak over Naruto's shoulder and took his gloved hand to guide him, they went out the room where Naruto had lived most of his life and they slowly walked their way to the King's waiting room, Iruka's heart was pounding very hard as they reached the doors of the said room, four guards stood there blocking the entrance.

"The King has been expecting you" one of the guards said.

"I am really sorry for the delay" Iruka said as he nervously looked to Naruto, who was lost on his staring to the floor.

"Today is the big day, isn't it?" The other guard spoke.

"The king has been static since he received the news about the bearer's final growth" the third guard said.

Iruka's heart sank as he heard speechless the conversation in front of him, he had been thinking all night how to find a way to take Naruto away after that meeting that morning but now he was sure to have much more difficulties to do that, since the news of the final growth had been brought to him he was sure to put more guards to secure his 'weapon' now.

He was taken away from his thoughts when the door suddenly burst open and the King himself came out followed by a dozen more guards, they all bent in respect and for Iruka's surprise they didn't get noticed by any of the man who came out from there, Naruto was still busily staring at the floor and his face didn't call any attention since it was half covered by the cloak.

The group of men walked hurriedly to the direction of the gates and Iruka took the chance to take Naruto back to his room, as soon as they reached it, Iruka fell on his knees and took the small bag that he had hidden under the bed and took a last look at it, he dressed Naruto more warmly and did the same for himself, he looked around once again for anything that he might have forgotten, but he decided that trying to bring a bigger bag out form the castle would surely call attention, Iruka could feel his heart beating violently against his ribs, the nervousness was taking over him and he once again felt dizzy, he touched his forehead to dry up the sweat that was there and took a deep breath.

"I can't go back now" he spoke to himself as he touched his chest and felt the strong beating of his heart, he looked to Naruto and found a pair of big eyes staring at him, another beautiful smile danced on the rosy lips of the blond.

"No, I surely can't do that, enough suffering" Iruka spoke loudly as he touched the blond hair of Naruto with his now gloveless hand and embraced him.

"Iruka"

"Much better" the elder smiled.

Iruka replaced his glove and opened the door slowly and took a fast look outside to both sides, the corridors were quiet as always, so he pulled Naruto outside by the hand, each corner that they turned was like a heart attack waiting to happen for Iruka, but every time he looked at Naruto and saw the way how he looked up to the sky, gave him more strength to move on and wait silently in each corner when somebody passed until their path was clear again.

They were almost near the gate when two shadows moved under a tree and took Iruka by surprise; the first man was tall and had a big sword behind him, his dark eyes narrowed when he noticed the elder and the blond from afar, when the sun hit him full his strange skin color was noticed, he stared at Iruka and Naruto for few minutes then looked back to his companion.

Iruka's heart skipped a beat when the other man under the tree shadow showed his face and for the first time Iruka wished that he was dead.

"Going somewhere?" Itachi spoke walking silently to their direction.

"I was going to the market to buy something" Iruka replied trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Did the market people here in Konoha forget again to renew their supplies?" Itachi turned and asked Kisame.

"After what you did, I don't think so" the blue man replied looking fiercely to the direction of Naruto.

"It is something that I am the only one who knows where to find" Iruka replied and looked at Naruto worriedly.

"If is that's so, you can pass then" Itachi said and stepped aside.

Iruka nodded and held the hand of Naruto, fast walking by the two men, but before they were able to reach the gate, Kisame chuckled.

"Have you heard about life force before?"

"Yes" Iruka answered without turning.

"The one that your friend carries, is rather high for someone who is only a helper" Kisame said and approached the two of them slowly "I can feel it in the air".

"Kisame" Itachi said and the blue man halted "If you want to take him away from here, then do it fast" Itachi said to Iruka without facing the elder then he and Kisame walked away.

"You are not going to do anything?" Kisame asked later on as they both walked.

"They won't get far, the news of the final growth has reached the ears of everyone in this village, it will take much more than an elder to take the bearer away " the raven replied without facing his friend.

By the time Both Iruka and Naruto had successfully reached the gates, with their bag in hand, Iruka showed the contents and was given the permission to pass, he pulled Naruto by the hand, trying his best to behave normally and turned to face the path they were to take but before he gave the next step he froze, in front of him was Kabuto, he was cleaning his eyes glasses very slowly.

"Very crafty what you did today, trying to leave the place with the most important thing inside this castle" he looked carefully to it and put it on "I believe that you were supposed to bring him to the King's presence"

Iruka didn't answer, without anyone noticing he took off one of his glove and with the other gloved hand he pulled Naruto near his body.

"I will not let you have him" he said and put a knife against the bronzed neck.

"Do you really believe that I will fall for your trick?" Kabuto gave a half smile.

"Don't fear Naruto" Iruka whispered into the ear of the blonde as he felt his body stiffen as the blade sank slightly into the bronzed flesh and a drop of blood flourished and made its way down the knife's blade and holder until it reached the skin of the elder "Get everything I have now and flee" saying that the elder fully touched the bronzed neck with his hand.

"No!" Kabuto shouted as he saw the light that started to build around the figure of the elder and the bearer it was faint in the begging but after few seconds became more brilliant and stronger, the leaves of the ground started to swirl around them as a gentle wind began to swipe them then suddenly everything was gone.

"That is enough for today" a voice said as Iruka's body fell on the floor followed by Naruto's.

Kabuto looked to the man that had stopped Iruka and told the guards to get both unconscious men and lock them up in separate rooms.

"Just in time Kakashi" Kabuto finally said as the two were taken away.

"I didn't do that to help you" Kakashi replied and walked away.

"I know that" Kabuto said as he evilly eyed Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 5.

Please review…


	6. Chapter 6

"Just as planned" Sai said as he crouched on the branch he was hiding; the tree was so high that it almost reached the clouds, down below was Konoha, so magnificent and beautiful, with its proud and ever so high walls.

A commotion called the young man's attention, a group of people were coming up the hill, four soldiers stood in each direction just near by the tree and kept their positions for few moments, beside each one of them was what they called an elder.

Sai kept as still as he listened their conversation, after almost ten minutes they changed position and walked a bit far to the next hill top, they went on and on that way until it became dark.

"Perfect…" he talked to himself and a half smile was seen on his lips and as another star started to shine brightly on the evening sky, the air got filled with smell of blood and cries of pain, Sai looked below for the last time that night and took his leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke! So there you are!" Ten Ten exclaimed as she sat her back pack on the ground.

"We have been looking for you the whole afternoon" Rock Lee said.

"You left so fast the other day that we even didn't finish training properly" Choji stopped eating the chips he had on his hands for few minutes to speak up.

"So, what happened new while I was gone?" Sasuke asked as he walked around the training field collecting his things.

"The biggest news is that the bearer finally reached his full growth, besides that nothing is actually new around here" Ino answered.

"That pitiful thing, to have to grow like that…" Hinata whispered.

"I bet the high priest takes much pleasure on it, he loves the feeling of having power over someone" Sakura clenched her fists.

Sasuke walked back to his back pack and placed everything back into it, his mind pondering on what his friends were saying.

"The worse is still to come" Shikamaru spoke without looking up, his eyes looking to the ground while one of his hand was holding a stick and draw things with it.

"What do you mean?" Ino's attention was totally fixed on her friend, so was everyone else's.

"Many years ago, my father read a story of a special being that could hold anything and everyone's fate on his hand, that being was so feared that everyone tried to get rid of it, but no one was successful, the stories of its power draw people from every part of the world, some even tried to control it and use its will for their own desires, all failed, so one day after so many studies on how it had appeared, the wisest elder of our time was able to seal the essence of the being inside a gem and hid it from anyone who had ever heard about it, many years had passed and as his death claimed him, his last words to his pupil was of the location of the gem and the importance that the gem would never fall on evil hands, the pupil accepted the request of his dying teacher and kept the place near the gem always clear, what he didn't know was that one day his own curiosity would be too strong to control and he would bring back to earth the evil that had been sealed away by his teacher"

"Ha! I don't believe you actually are saying that thing exists" Kiba suddenly talked loudly.

"Shut up!" a chorus of voices filled the air.

"Yes, I fear that it is happening right now at this very palace" Shikamaru stopped to draw on the ground and looked up to the direction of the tower that led to the dungeon.

"You mean to say that the bearer is actually that evil incarnated?" Ino gasped as she covered her mouth.

"I have heard that story too from my father, but we all know it is impossible for it to be true" Sasuke said as he throw his pack on his back and started walking out the training field.

"Why do you think there are so many bloodless bodies surfacing now a days?" Shikamaru asked without taking his eyes from the tower.

"You believe in old tales too much, that is just a story to scare kids" Sasuke replied without turning and then disappeared in between the trees that surrounded the field.

He walked with his eyes looking to the ground, watching every step he took, his mind blank as he walked, when he had received the news about the final growth of the bearer that morning from Kisame when he and Itachi had arrived, he felt a violent flip on his stomach, for he knew that very soon his life would turn up side down, the revenge for his family was within his grip now, all the blood spilled on those days without a real reason had hunted him for years, but with the help of his brother, he had the chance to live normally, but when he had reached eighteen and he had been announced as the knight for the bearer, his brother took the time to remind him over and over again of things that he didn't want to believe.

A noise made the young raven suddenly stop, he looked around and intently listened to each noise around him, his eyes paused on a tree just behind the one in front of him.

"You did well on denying what you already know" the image of his brother surfaced from the tree.

"Aniki"

"Those kids have nothing to do with what is about to happen, there is no need to for them to know" the older raven approached his young brother.

They looked at each other and Sasuke took a deep breath, he knew what was coming.

"Yes, I came here to inform you that you must get yourself ready, Kisame told me that the guards found a spy in the near city"

"Brother, I still don't like it" Sasuke said it and shook his head.

"Little brother, we had already talked about it, besides I have been training you for this since you have turned seven, even if we search, there is no more time to search for someone else, the enemy is at our door step"

"So, when is the ceremony?" Sasuke asked finally agreeing.

"The bearer is incarcerated now, the elder in charge of him tried to take him away this morning, so the high priest will have to take away what was given to him by the elder, therefore the ceremony will be canceled for few days"

"What do you mean? Why the high priest is needed? Take away what?" Sasuke got suddenly interested.

"The elder gave him his own knowledge and strength"

"So the story is real after all" Sasuke whispered.

"Not all of it, some things there got twisted over the years, the real essence of this powerful being that we are talking about is fed by blood"

"Blood? So those kid's deaths…"

"Just a drop of blood is needed for the bearer to take some knowledge from someone, a single drop from him can make half of your strength to leave your body, he can take lives, just as he can give it" Itachi spoke up, his eyes watching intently for the reaction of his younger brother.

Sasuke stared at his brother; his eyes wide open at the reality that was being revealed to him now, he had heard the screams from the dungeon and was instructed to stay put by him and Kakashi, he had his ideas about it, but never something like that had crossed his mind, the young raven stayed quiet for few minutes then suddenly he blinked his eyes when a image flashed, bringing him memories that he had been trying to forget.

"Aniki, that boy in the library…"

"Yes, that is him"

"But that boy is too young to be that thing, he is so small and fragile, that is not possible!"

"I told you that he can take lives too remember? With the help of the high priest…"

"Maybe you said too much already" a voice was heard from the top of another tree, and the two of them became three, as Kakashi jumped from the tree and stood beside Itachi.

"I must know" Sasuke said opposing what the elder said.

"Listen Sasuke, there are things that are beyond our knowledge and the power to know them lies in what they call magic" Kakashi said the word as he got something from his pocket.

"A key?" both Itachi and Sasuke said the word at the same time.

"This is not an ordinary key, this is a magical key" the elder said it as he approached one tree nearby and looked to the two brothers, "Do you remember the material of the doors of the confinement rooms in the castle?" he asked the two puzzled brothers.

"Iron" Sasuke replied already getting annoyed.

"That is right! But since we don't have anything as big as this tree made in iron here, we must take a detour" the elder said it and inserted the key in one of the holes that were present in the tree and twisted it, and the tree trunk opened as a door.

"How is it possible?" Sasuke asked staring at the 'door'.

"Sometimes stealing books temporary from the castle's library is good" Kakashi replied smiling and made a sign for the two brothers to follow him.

When they were in the other side, they faced a concrete wall and a long corridor, they looked around for guards but no one was there, they walked quietly to the nearest door and looked inside by the small window there was, but the room was empty, they did the same for the next four rooms and nothing.

"That is funny; I saw them bringing the bearer here this morning" Kakashi whispered as he peeked the next room.

"Maybe he has been brought to the dungeon again" Itachi said.

"No, the high priest wouldn't do that while he…" Kakashi spoke as he walked fast to the next room, but was cut off by a soft moan that came from the last room in that corridor.

They run fast to the said door and peeked inside, in the bed was a young man, moving slightly on it, he tried to sit up but failed when his chained wrists held him down.

"Fast! We must stop him from making noises" Kakashi said as he hurriedly inserted the key in the door, in a matter of seconds, they had entered the room and were standing in front of the bed.

"But that is not him!" Sasuke said pointing to the still half unconscious young blond man on the bed.

'Hush now! We must be quick…" Kakashi made a sign and sat on bed and took the arm of the man and made a small wound on his pointing ring finger, a drop of blood appeared.

"Sasuke! Just one drop…fast!" He said and made a sign for Itachi to push his little brother forward.

"Ouch!" Sasuke said as he got his finger poked too.

"We must seal the contract now" Kakashi whispered as he approached the two arms and the two drops of blood nearly touching.

But before he could do so, a pair of cerulean eyes snapped open and the bronzed arm was yanked from Kakashi's grip making the elder stood up abruptly, the movement made the drop of blood land on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" A pair of eyes moved from each one of the men standing beside the bed.

"Don't talk too loud! The guards will come to get you once they know you are already awake" Kakashi said making a sign to the young blond that had his eyes fixed on his face.

"I know you" the young blond said as he looked to the face of Kakashi and then looked to Itachi who was standing beside him, the cerulean eyes narrowed and jumped to the face of Sasuke, then went back to Itachi's.

"I saw you this morning" the blond spoke again.

"Those are the memories of Iruka that you see" Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed again and took the arm of the blond again, the wound had already closed, so he placed the hidden needle on his glove again and poked the bearer's ring finger. "Stay still now, it will be a bit grouse but it is just the procedure" Kakashi spoke and made a head sign to Sasuke to come near again, as soon as he reached the bed he kneeled beside it, his eyes never leaving the cerulean ones that were fixed on him, the purity could be seen on there, they were as clear as the sky on a summer day, that was difficult to actually believe that that creature in front of him was that little boy that got inside the library so scared that day, that he was what they said he was, he was taken away from his thoughts when Kakashi pressed their fingers together and started to chant silently with his eyes closed, Sasuke looked down and saw the blood that had been mixed with one another, a strange feeling filled him and he almost crumbled to the ground but was held up by his brother, the young raven looked down again and found the blond with eyes half closed just like in a trance fixed on him.

"The acceptance has been done, now the last step, first you Sasuke" Kakashi looked to Sasuke and pushed him down a bit to the direction of the bed.

"Open your mouth now" Kakashi ordered and the young raven did what he was told and the finger of the bearer was placed inside his mouth.

"From the beginning to end, to merge as one, courage, faith, honor, and strength" Kakashi said and held firmly the bronzed arm.

The young raven closed his mouth and made his tongue go all over it, it tasted like a bit salty, something different, but still he didn't find strange, just like that blood belonged also to him from the very beginning of time, his body felt hot and somehow numb, but still it was good, something that he never had experienced before, the two onyx eyes fixed on the bronzed face bellow him, the azure eyes were now closed.

The finger was yanked from his mouth suddenly as his brother stood up grabbing his brother by the arms.

"Someone is coming!" Itachi said and then he dragged the almost half unconscious Sasuke to the nearest door and fast it was open by Kakashi, they let it opened a bit to be able to see who was coming, within few seconds the thick iron door was open and the captain of the guards Ibiki was standing beside the bearer's bed, looking down to it strangely.

"Wake up!" he shouted kicking the bed brutally, but still the blond didn't open his eyes.

"I said wake up!" he slapped the bronzed face now, making two blue orbs pop open startled.

The guards that were with the captain started to laugh and Ibiki snarled at the bearer.

"What do you want?" the young blond asked in sudden fear.

"I came to visit the so talked about bearer, last time I saw you, you were just a little brat running around the palace half naked" the captain said and eyed the figure of the bearer on the bed head to feet " You have grown" he added with a half smile but suddenly his eyes narrowed.

"What is this?" the captain grabbed the arm of the blond with his gloved hand, his eyes coming from the drop of blood on the floor to the hand of the bearer. "Who did this?"

"I don't know, I was asleep when you get here!"

"Someone got inside here! Search the room!" the captain shouted at the guards at the door and the room was taken by them, every inch of it was searched, but no one was found even in the restroom, under the bed or outside the window, the captain looked down to the scared blond and grabbed him by the hair.

"For the last time, who was here?"

"I don't know" the blond young man gave a painful reply.

"Do you think I am an idiot?" the captain shouted and his hand landed on the bronzed cheek.

"I swear…nobody was…here…"

"You still dare lie to me!" another strong slap landed on the bronzed face.

"Please…"

"You piece of trash! You think you can get away with this? " the hand closed into a fist and the blond boy closed his eyes tightly, a tear run down his face as he felt the impact of the large fist on his face, then again and again Naruto was hit by the guard captain, his left eye swollen and a scarlet line run down his left cheek.

"Stop it!" a voice sounded out and the captain's fist stopped in mid air.

"Kabuto"

"I asked you to come here get him ready, not to kill him"" the man with eye glasses at the door replied, his eyes paused on the face of the bearer.

"Somebody came here" Ibiki let go of the blond head and yanked up violently the bronzed arm, ignoring a painful cry that came from the blond.

"Did you find someone?"

"No"

"Then we must go"

"That is it? Aren't you concerned? There is blood on the floor, he couldn't cut himself alone tied up like this" Ibiki grabbed the arm of Naruto even tighter.

"Don't bother; there is a way of undoing it"

"Nice to hear that" Ibiki said as he licked the line of blood from the face of the blond and throw him back on the bed, making signs for the guards to unchain him.

"Tie him with this, he won't be able to move until they are gone" Kabuto handled a rope to the captain.

"My pleasure" Ibiki spoke and tied up Naruto's hands behind him.

"Let's go, the King waits" Kabuto walked out the cell and was followed by the guards who were carrying Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 00000000000000000000000000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 6…

Please review…


End file.
